


Dogs of War

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphdyne - Freeform, Gaster Blaster AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Transformation, perhaps NSFW in the future, purely just me expressing my love for transformations, some body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: Just a few chapters based on the scenario of 'what if' the various Papyri were suddenly afflicted with Gaster Blaster Syndrome. In other words, it's purely my transformation kink being thrust upon these poor skelly bois.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Edge

Red:  _ need ya to pop over here...right now...leave the blueberry at home...i mean it. _

Stretch looked at the bizarre message on his phone before shrugging and snuffing his cigarette out on the mountain of butts in the ashtray. His shift was nearly over anyway and he could tell Blue to not worry about dinner tonight. He stood and stretched, joints popping here and there before walking and disappearing between one step and the next. The house was dark, so his brother hadn’t made it home from Guard Duty quite yet. He scribbled a quick note, left it on the table and then crept out to the shed where the mysterious machine was.

Booting up the machine took a bit of time, so he checked his phone again. Red had sent another flurry of messages, each dwindling into curses and strings of urgency. A chill went down Stretch’s spine. Red didn’t panic. Red never panicked. The fact that he seemed so desperate over text was disturbing. He quickly put the coordinates in for Underfell and stepped in, hoping that whatever Red was freaking out about turned out to not be that serious.

Entering Underfell felt like one was entering a tiger cage. Your senses were immediately on the guard, the very air felt dangerous to be in. Stretch took two steps out of the machine and Red immediately materialized in front of him, grabbing his wrist roughly and teleporting both out of the basement. They reappeared in what Stretch assumed was outside of their shed. He looked haggard and pissed, sweating more than usual. 

_ “about fuckin’ time, ashtray. now i don’t got time to explain, so here you go: watch over my brother until i come back. DON’T let him out. i don’t care what ya gotta do. he fuckin’ stays behind the bars until i figure out what the lizard bitch did to him.” _

It was too much information for Stretch to process before he was unceremoniously pushed into the shed and the door quickly shut and locked. Stretch whipped around and banged on the door, useless as Red was already gone. What the heck was going on? He turned to find Edge was indeed behind the bars of the shed...his armor gone and in its place was the dark long sleeved shirt and soft pants he wore underneath. He wasn’t moving and curled into a ball, looking so much smaller than how he usually appeared.

Stretch ran up to the bars and grabbed them before wincing as an electric shock coursed through him. He checked himself and saw a few .01 points taken off his already low HP. The bars were booby trapped...but why? He thought for a moment and then decided, ‘porting just inside the bars. Now that he was closer to the Edge, he could see chains were around his wrists and ankles. 

He was chained to the fucking wall. 

Alarmed, Stretch knelt down to his side and tried to wake him up. A check showed his HP was slowly ticking upwards, but was still severely below what it usually was. It looked like he had gained a few new bumps on his skull, and a nasty spot on his arm where it appeared that an IV had been roughly placed. He looked like he’d gotten shit kicked out of him and he wasn’t on the winning side. He placed his hand on his wrists to gently move it out of the way, when Edge suddenly came awake and gripped him hard. Stretch went stock still, even as his grip started to hurt. The moment he tried to resist could be the end for him.

So he stayed still as Edge slowly sat up, his blurred eye lights diffusing and enlarging before settling into the familiar pin pricks.  _ “easy, edgelord. it’s just me, you know? ashtrash? stretch? your lovingly devoted and hilarious boyfriend?” _

Edge groaned as he let go and reached for his skull, shaking it and trying to figure out what was going on. The chains rattled and he stared at the ones wrapped around his wrists and down to his ankles and glared at Stretch. Stretch immediately shook his head and offered his hands up passively. _“don’t look at me! i may have some kinky ideas, but consent, time, and place, are my top priority and this has none of them written all over. red texted me and told me to take care of you while he went off to have a friendly chit chat with your alphys. i found you unconscious here and chained up.”_

Edge immediately tried to get to his feet and move, but with the chains on him, he didn’t get too far and crumpled back down to the ground. He tried yanking on the chains, but they held firmly to the wall. Stretch tried holding him still,  _ “woah! easy there, what’s the rush? what the hell happened to you?!” _

Edge was quiet for a few moments before grumbling out,  _ “I was ambushed by a group of LV hunters while out on patrol. I was...taken by surprise, my mind was unfortunately elsewhere. I managed to dust six of them, but was struck in the back of my skull. The last thing I can remember is Red appearing at my side, and quickly taking care of the rest before nothing else.” _

He winced as he looked down to the ugly bruise on his forearm.  _ “I suppose I was taken to the LAB if my brother wasn’t able to heal me there.” _

Stretch shrugged,  _ “i know just about as much as you do, but it seems whatever TLC you got at the LAB, it messed with you far more than it should have. you got some wicked bumps on your skull.” _

Edge scowled, then winced as he brushed his hand along the various bumps. He felt groggy and sore, plus the added pressure inside his skull seemed to be building. Indeed, whatever went down at the LAB, it was more than just a healing. He was suddenly pulled into an awkward hug as Stretch placed a hand on his skull and rubbed softly. Edge wasn’t much for physical contact, but since being in a relationship with Stretch, Stretch had a knack for knowing when he needed a hug, whether he liked it or not.

Edge tried to let his body relax and he placed his head on his shoulder without protest. He wouldn’t admit it, but the rubbing on his skull was soothing. He tried to sift through his memories, to see if he could remember anything else. It was a shame that it was doing little to curb the mounting pain and pressure in his skull. Stretch murmured softly to him  _ “'m glad, you’re ok, though. dunno what i'd do if something happened before i could get to you.” _

There was a significant danger of being killed in Underfell. No matter how strong you were, there was always a possibility of dusting. As much pleading as Stretch and Blue would give to Edge and Red to come stay in Underswap, he couldn’t just abandon his duty. He wouldn’t abandon Undyne or what few monsters he kept safe in this kill or be killed world. Stretch would never truly understand, but he eventually let it be. Edge gained a bit of respect for him for that. He curled around Stretch tighter, trying to soak up what little comfort and healing that Stretch was giving him. His brows furrowed and he groaned as the pain turned sharp in his head. 

Stretch winced as Edge’s hug suddenly grew tighter and he let out a low, painful moan. A series of popping noises alarmed Stretch and he tried to pull Edge back to see what was wrong. Suddenly, Edge cried out and pushed Stretch away, tumbling him to the wall. Edge hunched over and was gripping his skull. He looked up to Stretch and growled as his eye lights flickered, then started to flare wildly. He shuddered as thick tendrils of magic drifted upwards from his sockets and tinted tears streamed down his face. Then, he began to scream. 

Stretch was dazed from hitting the wall, but as soon as Edge started screaming, he was instantly up on his feet and on guard. Edge’s magic was going haywire and for what reason he had no clue. Skeletons didn’t have skin, but whatever the equivalent of goosebumps was for skeletons, they were now crawling up Stretch’s spine. The small nubs on Edge’s skull were erupting through his fingertips, thickening and sharpening into horns, curling themselves back as they stretched his skull. His hands scraped down the front of his face as they twitched and snapped, growing longer and larger, the tips lengthening and breaking through his gloves into sharp claws.

He looked down in horror and then past his changing hands to see Stretch, clearly in just as much shock. Edge tried to make a sound other than screaming, a garbled string of letters that sounded close to Stretch’s name. A sudden, loud snap made him cry out as he fell back onto his hands, arching his spine as it shifted and swelled beneath his shirt with sharp, thick ridges shredding through. He panted and groaned as he dug his new claws into the ground and continued to contort his changing limbs, trying to find a comfortable position.

His limbs thickened and grew larger, his marrow boiling as his body was stretched to the breaking point. Even in his worst training days in the Guard he didn't feel pain as horrible as this. Through pain clouded eye lights, he could see Stretch was still staring at him in horror and concern as he witnessed his horrible transformation. He was yelling something at him but he couldn’t hear him. A fresh wave of pain hit him and he gritted his teeth to keep from screaming and further scaring him.

Stretch was indeed horrified. One moment he was sharing a hug with him and the next, he’s watching him flail and scream mere feet away from him as he shifts into something...monstrous. The scariest part, other than not knowing how to help, was the eerie similarities that he began to notice. The way Edge was shifting, his appearance was taking on something akin to his Gaster Blasters he could summon at will. Stretch put two and two together and realized with further horror; Edge was turning into a literal fucking Gaster Blaster.

Meanwhile, everything was getting too tight in Edge’s upper body, his thickened arms had burst through the sleeves and sharp protrusions on his elbows and shoulders had partially shredded the material. The thin shirt was pulled taut across his ribcage and even being a skeletal monster that did not actually possess lungs, it felt like he was suffocating. He managed to push off the ground back to his knees and snared his awkwardly clawed hands into the front to tear it, wincing as his claws scratched his own sternum and neck, drawing dark lines of marrow to drip down.

With the shirt in ribbons and falling away, his ribs and sternum cracked loudly, tearing a garbled snarl from his throat. He pulled at the chains that held him to the wall, continuing to groan and growl as his ribs expanded outward, his torso growing to match his larger frame. He struggled to stand and get his bearings, almost desperate to get to Stretch, for some semblance of comfort,  _ control _ . He was only up for a moment before his feet spasmed and he fell to the side, crashing into the wall. His feet stretched and cracked, transforming into a digitigrade form and gaining sharp talons on his toes and back heel.

Stretch felt his world tilt the moment Edge stood and stared at him, pleading for help. He rushed over when Edge suddenly crashed into the wall with a yelp as his feet stretched. Moving swiftly, Stretch grabbed onto Edge’s forearms, noting just how much bigger he was, but placed his clawed hands on his shoulders. _“easy, big guy, i got you. fuck, i don’t know how much left you got of this, but ’m here. not going anywhere.”_

Edge was afraid. He was afraid of what was happening to him, but more worried of what could possibly happen to Stretch. One flail of his enlarged hands could easily dust him, but he couldn't move as he continued to shift and swell in Stretch’s hold, only able to grip him tightly as he was no longer able to stand on his heels and wobbled about in his new stance. He had grown considerably, normally 6' 10" before, a bit shorter than Stretch, but now he was a hulking, 9 foot tall skeleton monster, pushing it with his horns. The top of the shed wasn’t too far from the tops of his horns and as he slumped over Stretch, they scraped along the top sending a shower of splinters down. 

Stretch winced as Edge’s new weight dropped on him. It was a miracle that he hadn’t crumpled to the ground, but he widened his stance and held firm, sweat dripping down his skull. He summoned his magic to help further hold him, but he couldn’t do this forever. He could hear the snaps and cracks as Edge’s skull shifted as his jaw was forced open to let quickly sharpening teeth grow and reset before the front of his face began to jut outwards into a shortened muzzle. 

Stretch jumped as Edge snapped his newly formed jaws shut close to his skull, but he continued to hold on and offer what comfort he could. He cried out as Edge’s claws dug into his hoodie and into his collarbone. The sound of ripping fabric followed by a groan from Edge had him looking down in surprise. His pants were gone and a long, thick tail draped down from his backside to the ground, whipping about in a frenzy. 

Minutes went by and the sound of cracks and growls tapered off into whimpers. Stretch’s limbs were burning with exhaustion in holding Edge up and finally he could take no more and collapsed to the ground. He cursed as his knees hit the hard floor and Edge flexed his claws once more into his shoulders, drawing marrow. Stretch managed to push Edge back and was shocked to finally see what he looked like. All trace of familiarity was gone, save for those bright red eye lights and the signature cracks up the left socket. 

_ “are you in there, edge?” _

A stupid question, Stretch thought, but not knowing if Edge was in there or not was his biggest fear.. Stretch winced as Edge retracted his claws from his shoulders and crept back as much as his large frame would let him. Stretch jumped as Edge suddenly yanked the chains once more and they broke free in a loud crunch. Edge bent over onto his front and rolled his body, apparently trying to get used to his new proportions. Stretch was more or less pressed against the wall, Edge was taking up most of the cell now. He growled, unable to speak as he nudged him with his giant skull.

Stretch squeaked as Edge nipped him.  _ “ouch, hey watch the merchandise, will ya!” _ Edge rolled his eye lights, and then nudged him again. Stretch was thoroughly freaked out as he pet his now beast like boyfriend. This wasn’t on his first page or even his tenth page of possibilities a new day could bring.  _ “look, uh...we’re on lockdown till your bro gets back. stars, he’s gonna freak when he sees you.”  _

Edge let out an amused chuff as he knelt and laid down on the floor of the shed. Stretch rubbed the back of his neck, should he text Red and tell him what was up? Then again what would he even say?! He only hoped Red would be back soon so they could figure out what to- Stretch suddenly let out a squawk as something curled around his midsection. He stared down to see Edge’s tail was wrapping around him. He gawked at Edge who had a semblance of a smirk. Stretch tried to remove himself, but the tail curled tighter and pulled him along till he was on the ground. Edge curled his arms around him, placing his large skull on his lap, effectively trapping him. His tail that was around his waist, then moved to curl around a leg, like a ball and chain.

Stretch wasn’t sure what to do. It’s not like he could teleport out now and what really was there to do until red returned. So he accepted the fact that he was trapped with his newly turned Gaster Blaster boyfriend. He made himself as comfortable as he could and Edge rumbled against him. 

This could have some perks, right? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after dark when Red was finally able to return to the shed. The locks were undone and the magic electrifying the bars were removed.  _ “alright, I got lizard bitch to talk after a few hours of...let's just call it persuasion, edge should be just fi-” _

Red stopped in his tracks as a low growl echoed across the shed. In the low light he could see his brother’s eye lights illuminating in the darkness. Red summoned a bone attack to cast further light and felt his jaw drop in shock. Where he had left his bro chained to the wall was now what he could only assume was a Gaster Blaster beast. Stretch was curled in the Blaster’s huge arms, snoring softly. Red took a step closer when the Blaster lifted his head and growled louder, smoke emanating from his opened jaws.

_ “b-bro?” _

Edge merely nodded, then turned his attention back to Stretch, who only shifted closer to him and continued to snore. Edge nuzzled him and resumed his cuddle leaving Red to freak out on the other side of the bars.

_ “fuck, we have a problem.” _


	2. Papyrus

_ "I AM HEADING OVER TO UNDYNE'S FOR TRAINING, SANS." _

sans looked up from the table at Papyrus as he bundled up to go out into the cold,  _ "can't get you to sit down for even a moment, can i? you want me to take you? i’ve been meaning to check back up with alphys."  _ Papyrus thought for a moment as he flipped his scarf over his shoulder,  _ "FINE, I WILL ALLOW THE MODE OF QUICK TRANSPORTATION. I WILL ONLY BE SPARRING FOR A COUPLE HOURS AND THEN WILL RETURN HOME TO COOK DINNER FOR THE TWO OF US. IT WOULD DO YOU SOME GOOD TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE, TOO." _

sans shook his head,  _ "you know me, paps, ‘m just a homebody, but i'll think about going out more. Maybe start at grillbz for a visit...and pay off a bit of my tab for once..."  _ Papyrus suddenly picked his brother up in a big hug,  _ "YOU'RE BEING RESPONSIBLE?! FOR ONCE!? IT'S A MIRACLE!" _ sans winced as his brother's hug got just a little too tight for comfort,  _ "ugh, yeah paps, i’m trying, that's for sure. now, can you let me go before you bust a rib? kinda need those."  _

Papyrus gave one more squeeze before setting his brother down and grasping his hand. sans smiled and focused as they both stepped into the darkness of the void and then out on the large lawn of Undyne’s house. Undyne was waiting at the door and flashed a sharp smile at the skelebros’ entrance.  _ "HEYA DWEEB, ARE YOU READY FOR SOME UNFORGIVING TRAINING?!" _

He marched straight up to Undyne, no fear in his voice and matching her energy,  _ "THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT BACK DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE. I AM READY." _ sans smiled and started off towards the house,  _ "is alphys in?"  _ Undyne nodded, not taking her eyes off Papyrus as they started to circle one another, their weapons manifesting in their hands,  _ "Yeah, she should be. She's working on some new program for Mettadouche." _

Papyrus gasped and threw the first attack,  _ "DO NOT SAY SUCH THINGS! METTATON IS THE GREATEST."  _ Undyne smirked, let out a shriek as she turned to charge him and they both started dueling, throwing attacks and defensively dodging what was thrown their way. sans shook his head and headed for the house, eager to get his hands on something scientific, even if it was for the annoying tin can entertainer. 

sans crept into the small home and saw Alphys at her workstation, clicking furiously at her mouse. sans made no noise as he crept up and he hovered behind her, staring at the screen that displayed some sort of bright, colorful anime game. He finally broke the silence with a soft whisper,  _ "y'know, this doesn't look much like research to me."  _ Alphys instantly froze and emitted a sharp shriek to which sans then started laughing. It was cut short when the front door flew open and Undyne stood at the ready with spear in hand, her one good eye blazing.

_ "heh, don't freak, 'dyne. just spooked her." _ Undyne didn't say anything, but took her free hand and drew her thumb over her neck while smiling deviously, a silent threat was worse than her vocal ones.  _ "I-it's fine, Undyne, he didn't do any damage." _ Alphys managed to break the tension and Undyne's eye dimmed till she was merely glaring at sans and made a gesture with her fingers to her eyes to his, signifying to watch himself. 

She finally left the doorway and sans sheepishly apologized,  _ "sorry, Alphys, didn't think she'd go postal on me for that one." _ Alphys fiddled with her glasses before turning and minimizing her game on the computer,  _ "s-she's been more p-protective lately. I-I think she's watching t-too much of my a-animes." _

sans' eye sockets went dark before he started laughing out loud,  _ "stars, someone watches more anime THAN YOU?! i don't believe it!" _ Alphys looked unamused,  _ "D-don't start with me o-on obsessions, sans. I-i know about the k-ketchup bottles you swipe b-behind Grillby's back....and I-I have it on t-tape." _

sans froze, blushing slightly, and turned to the work station just behind Alphys’ computer,  _ “sooooo...about those upgrades for mettaton…” _

Outside, Papyrus and Undyne were tossing attacks this way and that; the lawn completely littered with bones and spears. They met together in a battle of close combat as their attacks came together with a flurry of sparks. Both grinned and fought to throw each other off balance. Undyne let up for a moment before she threw her full weight against and caught him off balance, knocking the base of her spear into his attack and sending the spear crashing against his skull as they nearly tumbled to the ground.

Papyrus staggered back, shaking his head and doubling down on his return, summoned another large bone to help counter her attacks. His skull was pounding by the time their attacks slowed and exertion began to show on their faces. Both had sweat dripping down their faces and were breathing heavily. At one point, he stumbled and almost tripped, his vision stuttering out for a moment. He shook his head to clear his vision and his eye light flickered, trying to summon his special attack for one last try at Undyne's defeat.

The attack fizzled into being...and then Papyrus suddenly didn't feel good...at all. His bone attacks wavered slightly and disappeared as he staggered and sunk to his knees, falling to the side, not even hearing Undyne run over to him before he fell unconscious. Seeing Papyrus suddenly collapse, Undyne instantly dropped her spears and ran over, picking him up and wincing as his bones felt fever hot on her scales. Looking around she spotted the large cool down tub she used after training and sprinted over, dumping him unceremoniously into it. The sound of sizzling hit the air as his bones began to heat the water and the ice began to melt.  _ "Shit, Papyrus!" _

She made sure his skull would stay above the water and put a cold cloth over his forehead. She noticed the bumps on his head and was alarmed. No good could come from staring at them though, she flipped around and ran into the house, effectively rattling her girlfriend and sans who were at the whiteboard writing out schematics of some sort.

_ "YO, SANS, ALPHYS, COME QUICK! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH PAPYRUS!" _

Sans’ eye sockets went dark and he immediately disappeared. Undyne didn't wait for Alphys’ response and instead just picked her up and rushed back outside to the tub. Sans was there hovering over his unconscious brother, not knowing what to do. The ice was completely melted and even the water started to feel lukewarm. 

He instantly turned to Undyne, _“what. happened.”_ All traces of niceties were gone and sans expected answers. Undyne glared back, _“DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. WE WERE STARTING TO EASE UP ON THE BATTLE WHEN PAPYRUS SUDDENLY COLLAPSED. I PICKED HIM UP AND HE FELT LIKE HE WAS BURNING UP. DUMPED HIM HERE AND CAME FOR YOU AND AL.”_

Alphys stared down at her unconscious friend and felt the water before telling Undyne to go get more ice to cool him down. Undyne rushed away and Alphys dug around in her coat for her phone. She fished it out of her pocket and with a couple of specific buttons pushed, it could now monitor Papyrus' stats. 

His stats were higher than she'd ever seen and they were...rising still?! She turned the phone to sans and even he was bewildered. Papyrus was showing stats that were even stronger than Undyne! Alphys stared past the screen and felt Papyrus' forehead. He was getting hotter by the second and as she moved her hand around, she noticed the bumps under the cloth. Puzzled, she pulled the washcloth away and she and sans leaned in closer to examine what she had felt. The bumps seemed to be in three different spots. Sans felt over the two at the front and recoiled as they seemed to be growing as well, becoming more prominent. 

Alphys was so preoccupied with the growing nubs, she didn't notice his hand started to twitch on the side of the tub until he suddenly shot up and held her wrist in a death grip. Alphys screamed and looked down to see him glaring at her, his expression twisted unnaturally in anger, his eye lights flickering a bright orange. Sans reacted by grabbing his wrist and pleaded,  _ “bro! Easy, it’s just Alphys! C’mon, let go of her!” _

Alphys struggled to be let go and whimpered when he only tightened his grip further.  _ "P-Papyrus, please let m-me go! You're h-hurting me!" _ , Alphys pleaded only to get a low growl in return. She'd never seen Papyrus like this before and it was terrifying that he did not seem to recognize her and that he was possibly a threat. He began dragging her closer as she pulled with all her strength in the other direction, shutting her eyes, praying for Undyne or sans to-

_ "HEY PUNK, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  _ Undyne had returned with the large ice block and upon seeing her girlfriend in distress, dumped the ice into the tub onto him, splashing everyone with water, causing Papyrus to instantly release Alphys. She backed away cradling her injured wrist and collapsed on the ground nearly hyperventilating. Undyne swooped in and carried her away a few feet, calming her back down before glaring back at Papyrus. 

As he sat back up, he looked in a daze, simply staring off into nothing,  _ "HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU, PAPYRUS. WHAT GIVES MANHANDLING MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT?!"  _ It took a moment before he vigorously shook his head and looked around in confusion, _ "WHA-WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY AM I ALL WET?!”  _ The four of them looked at one another for a few moments before Alphys spoke up,  _ "D-do you not re-remember what j-just happened, P-Papyrus?"  _

He stared down at himself in the tub and then back to the two of them and to a worried sans beside him,  _ "UMM, I REMEMBER SPARRING WITH UNDYNE AND NEARLY DEFEATING HER! THEN...THEN...THINGS GOT HAZY? I THOUGHT I HAD SAT DOWN FOR A MOMENT, BUT...IT SEEMS NOT?"  _ Alphys motioned to be let down and walked up to Papyrus carefully, _ "You p-passed out, Papyrus. U-Undyne came a-and got me and sans, saying you were b-burning up and t-then went for more i-ice. W-we were looking over y-you and s-suddenly you...w-woke up and grabbed my w-wrist...and wouldn't let go..." _

Papyrus stared down at Alphys who was still cradling her wrist, he could see the discoloration decorating it and fell into shock. The Great Papyrus wouldn't hurt an innocent friend! That was not the role of a royal guardsman! His eyes filled with tears and he profusely started to apologize,  _ "OH ALPHYS, I AM SORRY! I...I DO NOT KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I...I WOULDN'T HURT YOU ON PURPOSE!" _

He hunched over in the water and cradled his head in his hands, crying loudly. He then stopped and felt his head, feeling the bumps now, too. _ "WHAT ARE THESE?! UNDYNE! HOW HARD DID YOU HIT ME?! I DO NOT BELIEVE I WAS HIT THAT HARD OR MORE THAN ONCE, BUT THESE BUMPS SAY OTHERWISE."  _

He stood and wavered, not caring that water sloshed everywhere and stepped out. He used sans to stabilize himself and responded, _ "I THINK I NEED TO GO HOME NOW I...I THINK RESTING WOULD HELP AFTER A STRENUOUS SPARRING. ALPHYS, I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE, I..I DO NOT KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME TO HOLD YOU HOSTAGE. UNDYNE, I AM SORRY FOR CAUSING YOUR GIRLFRIEND HARM. IT WAS NOT MY INTENTION TO DO SO. I THINK..."  _

He cradled his head again,  _ "MY HEAD...IT...IT HURTS. SANS, I…” _

Papyrus grunted as he hunched over and hugged himself. A wave of pain cascaded down from his skull to his feet and fell to his knees. Sans, already worried about him, quickly ran to his front and tried to make him raise his head to look at him.  _ “paps, what’s wrong?! what’s going…on…” _

There was a surge of heat and magic that caused sans, Undyne, and Alphys to recoil. Papyrus was surrounded in an aura of bright orange magic that flared off him in wisps. He groaned as he gripped his skull, his teeth sharpening and his jaw cracking as his face pushed out into a muzzle. The nubs on his head grew more pronounced and stretched his skull backwards. His hands crackled as newly formed claws shredded through the material.

Despite the heat, sans drew close to his brother, determined to help whatever was happening to him. Papyrus’ battle body was burning away under the orange energy as his chest barreled out and his spinous processes flared out from his quickly thickening spine. He stared down at sans and his cries deepened as he lost the ability to form words and merely whimpered to his brother as his feet split his boots in half, throwing him off balance.

Sans wasn’t tall enough to catch his flailing brother when Undyne rushed over and held him.  _ “I GOT YOU, PAPS. EASY NOW.” _ She winced under the heat of the energy still coursing over him, but Papyrus managed to right himself using her help. His normally white eye lights were now bright orange as he stared into his best friend’s face. He grunted as his spine lengthened and a tail grew from his coccyx to drape down behind him. He grew and was soon hovering over his formally taller friend.

The energy began to slowly die down as his bones finished stretching and lengthening. He shut his sockets and whined as his body shook, so much energy diffused in such a short time made him feel like a coil about to snap. He breathed heavily as the pain slowly died away to a dull throb. Undyne gently took his front arms and guided him to the ground as he was no longer able to stand on just his feet. He sat back on his newly formed haunches and shivered, his bones clattering loudly.

_ “paps?” _

He heard sans call his name and he went still, opening his sockets. He had to bend down to get eye level with him and sans fluttered his hands in front of his face to get his attention. Papyrus shook his now massive head and crooned. Whatever happened to him, he could no longer speak. Sans grasped his skull and patted him. Tears filled his sockets and he hugged him. His scarf still hung around his neck, albeit a bit singed but still there. sans gripped it and Papyrus tightly.

_ “don’t scare me like that again, paps.”  _

Papyrus didn’t make it a record to try and scare sans. He stared down at himself and awkwardly got up on all fours. This was definitely not normal and such an odd feeling. He felt what could only be his tail flicking about, no doubt a representation of his rising anxiety. He turned to Undyne and Alphys who were looking at him just as shocked.

_ “DUDE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?! YOU'RE HUGE! YOU’RE LIKE A...A BONE DRAGON!” _

Undyne stomped over and held his head in her hands, looking over his horns and sharpened teeth. Her remaining eye opened wide as a look of realization passed over. _“WAIT, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, PAPYRUS?!”_

Papyrus shook his head no! No! He had no clue what even happened! What did this mean?!

_**“ANIME IS REAL!”** _

Undyne cackled as she released his skull and went about admiring the rest of him, picking up his thick tail and testing the spikes on the back of his spine. She was taking this much more comfortably than sans was. Meanwhile sans was wracking his brain on what would cause his brother to just suddenly transform into what he could only assume was a giant blaster beast. Alphys crept over to him and was already putting information from the phone into a table to give to sans.  Whatever this was, he needed to make sure it wasn’t a bad thing. He wouldn’t let further harm come to his brother. He’d make sure of it. His phone vibrated in his pocket and for the moment he ignored it in favor of discussing with Alphys and starting calculations. Then it vibrated again, then three, four, seven times. He angrily pulled his phone out and flipped it open.

**Red:** WHAT THE FUCK.

**Red:** WE HAVE A PROBLEM.

**Red:** AND IT’S A BIG ONE.

Two photos came through and sans did a double take as he felt his soul drop. There, in what looked like the Fell bros' Shed, was another giant blaster beast. One with bright red eye lights and a familiar set of scars across the socket. He saw Stretch asleep in its giant paws, and then went back to the messages.

**Sans:** no shit. Make that TWO big problems

**Red:** ???????????????????????

He lifted his phone and snapped a few pics of Papyrus, who was now running in circles with Undyne atop him shrieking. Papyrus roared in glee and from his gaping jaw, a ball of energy coalesced and took out the tail part of Undyne's house. They skidded to a stop in shock as Undyne jumped down to witness the tail of her home smoking. She screamed, _"THIS IS TOTALLY BETTER THAN WHEN WE TRIED COOKING POPSICLES WITH FIRE!"_ sans quickly sent the picture and video back to Red and immediately saw the three dots spazzing as Red no doubt was trying to send a massive text. Sans sent one out before Red could start his word vomit, likely laced with various obscenities.

**Red:** is that fucking Papyrus?! What the absolute fuck.

sans realized this may not be isolated. They'd need to figure out what was going on quick before it continued to spread. He stared down at the picture of Stretch sleeping on Edge and a chill ran down his spine.

**Sans:** what the fuck, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is next in the sudden GB affliction, but he seemed to take it a bit better than Edge did. Maybe surrounded by your bro and best friend helps? Undyne is sure excited about this predicament. No answer as to why this is happening, but if it's affected Edge and Papyrus then that could only mean...
> 
> another Papyrus is going to have a big problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Edge is first up to be afflicted. Good thing he's got his good boyfriend, Stretch with him.


End file.
